You are my Song
by XxXSeraph12XxX
Summary: How can a child remember its infant years? Arietta the Wild was once born from a noble family from the Isle of Feres. She need not know more than that as long as she has her liger family until a lullaby haunted her recently. Love-triangle-SYNCxARIxION
1. The song that softly plays in my mind

**YOU ARE MY SONG**

**By XxXSeraph12XxX**

...A SyncAriOriIon Fanfic...

* * *

><p>How can a child remember its infant years? Arietta the Wild was once born from a noble family from the Isle of Feres. From the day she was born up to the day she was separated from her real parents, this child was able to record the events that surrounded her during such wee months. How could one single song be a key in unlocking these memories? And to top it all, how does Sync knew this? (One-sided family fluffiness with a dose of SyncXArietta side OriIonXArietta Madnezzzz xD possible AUness and OOCness? since I'm still new with this….)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>You are the song, playing so softly in my heart…"<em>**

_**A/N: **The fanfic's timeline to the game starts right away after the events from Chorale castle and before the war from Malkuth and Kimlasca took place because of Akzeriuths's destruction._

* * *

><p>It was faint, the song was almost inaudible for the ears to hear but somehow the little, pink-haired, child was able to perceive it. The faint-hearted juvenile was marveled from the melody like she has heard this way back then…..but when? She searched for its origin around closed doors and even through the endless halls of the Oracle Headquarters. Unconsciously, she let her 'animal instincts' to take full control of her in order to find the source of the song effectively. She kept running high and low despite being stared by the astounded soldiers. She did not care if she's totally making a fool out of herself as long as no one disrupts her. The girl still continues her search even though being slowed by her tired body.<p>

Dist the 'Rose' was on his way to his chambers when he and the pink-haired girl clashed together. The cocky man fell on the ground and flinched from the pain the collision inflicted to him same did the girl and abruptly stood and scolded her.

"ARIETTA! You impudent girl! ~ How dare you run over this beautiful 'rose' as he significantly goes back to his resting chamber! Hmm?" The deranged 'rose' scowled while pointing at the absent-minded girl.

The child cringed from the loud voice of the boastful comrade as she wearily stood up while avoiding eye-contact. Instead of rebuking him which she usually does, she bowed to show her 'outmost 'apology and made a run for leaving Dist dumbfounded.

Despite running in through a fellow general, she still continues, her objective was still clear as day: To find the origin of the music being sung. Arietta passed down the abyssal halls and this time made sure that she won't clash onto someone else again. The song grew more audible but its lyrics starts to waver out as she heads to a room far stretched out of the lonesome hall. _What's with this atmosphere… _she wondered to herself. But as soon as she reaches the handle of the huge door, the melody behind them unexpectedly halted making the anxious girl froze from her place. Due to unknown reasons, she vacillate whether to open and enter the eerie door. After few minutes, she resolved by opening it, shoving the uncanny feeling inside her. Before she held onto the handles, the door shook from the inside like its being open up and starts to open revealing a dark, spiky, green haired teen making his way out of the room. The boy noticed Arietta all froze up in her place making him smirk.

"What are you up to, our little Gloomietta?"The masked boy snorted making her wince. Oh how she hated being called that.

"My name is NOOOT Gloomietta! Sync!" Arietta drawled the word 'not' to emphasize how she scornfully hated being called that and threw her doll straight to his face out of frustration.

The reflexive boy caught the doll few inches away before it almost hit his mask and stared at its weird features with a displeasure face. _Yeah right…. your freaking doll just proved me wrong _he ironically thought as he shook his head to her direction.

"Anyways, what are you doing blocking my way hn?" Sync threw it back to its owner and snickered after she got hit by the face. The doll gradually dropped revealing a flushed and aggravated Arietta. He unconsciously thought for once she was adorable, getting all provoked up.

"N-None of your business!" Arietta hissed at him as she picks up her doll, dusted it and buried her face on to it.

That wasn't a conclusive answer; neither did it make sense. Sync just snickered and quietly left her by herself and made his way out of the hall. Arietta heard his footsteps fading away making her sigh and relieved. She looked back for awhile to see if that fellow god-general was really gone and with confidence, she turned her head to the door.

_I wonder if he's the one behind the lullaby….. _She thought to herself as she grabs on to handles to push the door open. The big door did not budge at all thinking it was locked from the inside. The curious little god-general sighed heavily as she dismisses the idea and left the place empty-handed.

'_I should ask him about it when I get the chance….'_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mother, sing me that song again…...ok<strong>__?_" _I ask the 'motherly figure' as she cradles me to sleep. Too bad, my mouth couldn't even voice out my thoughts yet, not on this premature age._

_ All I can do was wearily gaze on her as she embraced me wholeheartedly. Strange, why did I call her 'mother' at the first place? She's not my 'mommy'! My 'mommy' is the liger queen. No other than her! But why can't I shake the feeling that this woman is also 'mommy'… Her touch was so gentle; her smell was so sweet like the smell of fresh flowers in the morning. And as for her voice… it was so soothing that I felt my heart flutter. Too bad I couldn't see her face very well as my eyes were all shuttered fearing to be blinded by the light that surrounded us._

"Who cares…..as long as I can listen to her song…..Once more…" Arietta moans in her sleep as she hugs her doll intimately. She was bored and all-tired up waiting for her fellow comrades come to the God-Generals' briefing room for a meeting so she spent her whole time of waiting through napping.

Out of the blue, the 2 tall doors of the room flung openly and from it entered a blonde-woman together with a big, older man wielding a scythe. The blonde sat down on one of the chairs and was too busy thinking about their next step that she did not noticed Arietta napping to her heart's content. Even if she did notice her, she wouldn't bother waking her up seeing as their commandant forbade Arietta to take part with their plans because of the events from Choral Castle. As for the big man, he only gazed at the child, chuckled and sat at one of the chairs leaving the child be. A few minutes pass, the doors of the room once again opened up….dramatically…. revealing a white-haired and haughty, middle-aged man bearing a snotty and mad look as he stared at the tattered pages of his 'revenge journal'. Seems like someone has 'recently' vandalized his journal and the question is….._who cares?_ He stopped at his feet to catch the falling pages of his journal as it was being blown away by the doors behind him.

As always, and will always be I guess… the 2 present-minded fellow god-generals did not bother to ask why he was like that nor even acknowledged his presence which made him more aggravated than he already is. When he was about to flail like a child, the doors behind him suddenly flung open slamming him out of his senses. He flew out of the way and fell on the ground with his glasses all cracked up. The 2 other god-generals looked up to see who entered the room and to what they least surprised, it was their youngest, cunning Sync the tempest. He threw a mocking look at the mauled general.

"That's what you get from blocking the way 'Reaper' " The spiky, green-haired teen let out a faint, sly, cackle as he makes his way to the conference table.

"Boy, where's Asch?" The big man wielding a large scythe asked him while he was polishing it.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you, keeping tabs as always?" he added.

Sync ran his hand through his dark green hair and looked away. "He was…but he got away from my sight and ran away somewhere. I don't know where he is right now" the green-haired teen scorned as he shook his head out of mortification.

"As what the commandant says, we shouldn't trust on Asch that often….."The blonde-woman stood up from her sit carefully not to disturb the former Fon master guardian who was still asleep despite the commotion with Dist. "We still don't have the slightest hint nor idea whose side he really is…" she added composedly.

"You have a point there Legretta, Let's leave Asch out of this." Largo the black lion concluded.

Sync took noticed of the sleeping pink-haired girl on the sofa and approached her while grinning but only to be stopped by Largo with his scythe. The youngest general recoiled back and looked at the 'black lion' with an annoyed face.

"The commandant does not want her to be involve into this meeting and you know why. Be grateful that you and Dist were lucky enough to escape from Van's eyes since the _3_ of you were the ones behind at Chorale Castle…" Largo heaved his scythe back to his side and motioned the teen to sit beside him.

Sync's frown turned into a firm line. He was only following Asch's orders to get his trust and at the same time, keep tabs at him. If only they knew that the commandant has secretly assigned him to get the foolish replica's fonic signature, then they wouldn't have suspicions on him. He cursed silently as he reluctantly sat beside him.

The unconscious Dist suddenly revived back and hysterically pointed at Sync out of contempt. "I'm SO gonna write this on my NEW revenge journal just you wai-"The mad god-general's sentence was cut out as Legretta, Largo and of course… Sync shot death glares at him. Dist in return, cringed up and huffed out a despised grunt, took the shards of his glasses on the floor and pocketed them while kicking one of the chairs to give an opening for him to sit

At that action, Arietta gave out a weak and low whimper. The only god general inside the room that heard this was no other than Sync who was just a few yards away from her. The masked-teen unconsciously grimaced at the 'reaper's hasty actions. Why did he act that way anyway? He snatched a book that was lying on the table and dismissed the idea as he absent-mindedly rolled its pages all over again unaware that the meeting had started.

"Commandant Grants wants a war to break out between Kimlasca and Malkuth, we should do everything we must to make that happen" Legretta said coolly as she stares at the filed papers in front of the table

"But wouldn't that side with the planet's memory?" Largo asked as he shut his eyes and scratched his head out of confusion.

"Surprisingly yes, but he has another plan under his sleeves. Dist knows this very well." The 'Quick' god-general narrowed her eyes at Dist who was trying to fix his glasses.

Dist may have been preoccupied doing repairs on his glasses but in truth, he was paying attention about what his 'fellow' comrades were talking about. As he noticed all eyes fall upon him, he shoved his glasses away and sticks his nose up daringly. "That will be between me and Van!" The 'rose' let a hoarse hoot only to be infuriated by the other god-generals.

"…tch…remember where you are currently standing on Dist…" The scythe wielder murmured as he threw a mean look on the conceited 'rose'. Their 'reaper' was plotting something behind their backs, but because of Asch's indecisiveness they'll certainly run out of men if they push Dist out of their league.

The blonde god-general stared at her comrades and looked down momentarily. "Mohs' ideals seem to clash on to the commandant's, we'll all split into 2 groups. One group will side on Mohs solely for his war to come in fruition while the other will stay with the commandant and await further orders…" She looked up to see if the 2 were paying attention.

Out of nowhere, Dist surprisingly rose up from his sit and let out a satisfying snicker. "I, Dist the rose, will side at Mohs and help him with his war!" The cocky man gracefully exclaimed only to be hit by a ballistic-book on the face.

Largo and Legretta glanced at the hysterical look of the 'reaper' as it has been smacked by a thrown book and searched for its cause. Sync folded his arms as soon as he noticed his other fellow god-generals staring at him while threw a loathed stare at the noisy 'reaper'.

"Can't you keep your voice down?" The youngest god-general rises from his sit and relentlessly reprimanded Dist as he sternly glared him. Too bad they can't see his twisted expression seeing that he has his mask on.

Dist quickly reformed his flushed face and stared menacingly at Sync as he sticks his index finger at him in the air furiously. "H-How dare you threw a book at this gorgeous face?" he said as he threw a tantrum.

Sync looked away from the frantic 'reaper' and rolled his eyes. As if they can see that. "That wouldn't happen if you didn't act too high and mighty in responding".

True, Dist has gone too overboard on his self-praises. The only success he had ever attained so far was opening Luke's synchronized fon slots and got quite a lot of data on it, not that everyone knows nor care anyway. Pfff.

The 'black lion' rose up from his place and sighed. It seems he'll side with the Grand Maestro's faction and by that, he'll be able to give Dist a close eye. Legretta saw this from his eyes and calmly acknowledged it. After all, they don't want to give their commandant any further problems after what Asch did.

The white-haired 'rose' flinched away and shut his mouth. Dist hated being scolded around, especially by _children_. He haughtily mumbled something in his place, something about _paying back, revenge journal and the like_. Come to think of it, he acts like a thrashing child as he did that. After a short succumbing silence, the grumbling 'rose' left the room without looking back at his comrades. As usual, he left the room 'gracefully' despite being aggravated by their youngest ally.

"I thought he wouldn't leave…. "Sync snorted as he angled his head at the hurling doors.

Legretta sighed and dismissed the meeting for now as she gesticulate Largo to come and help her carry the filed papers out of the room. The large man left his scythe behind and embraced the papers in front of him while making sure he wouldn't wrinkle a single document. The green-haired boy dreary stared at his fellow comrades as they make their way out of the room while gripping carefully on the papers. Before he resolved to tagged along, the blonde god-general gape at the following teen and held out a hand motioning him to stop.

"Sync, you stay here. Commandant Grants will head his way here soon. He wants talk to you about something." Legretta murmured while Largo rolled his eyes to meet the teen's gaze.

Sync cringed. He felt his chest tightened. He clearly knew what the commandant wants from him. It must have something to do with _what happened earlier_. He hesitated for a bit, but he can never turn away from him. He didn't give a damn whether Van saved him before, after all he didn't even care whether he'll die from jumping into _that _volcano. He would feel more relieve if he did at least he wouldn't be stuck in this wretched life. But for some unknown reasons, there's something from the back of his empty being that kept him chained down around their leader. What could that be?

"Oh…and watch over our sleeping Arietta over there will you? After your discussion with Van, have the heart to carry her back t her room, that is of course if she's still asleep". Largo snapped at Sync.

'_As if I have a heart to begin with…' _The green-haired teen shot glances on the sleeping girl still cradling her doll. It's a miracle she didn't woke up throughout the afternoon meeting nor shown further distressed movements from the noise emitted by the cheeky 'reaper'.

"…as much as possible, try not to wake her up as you do so, boy" Largo added at the absent-minded boy still glancing at the slumbering girl. As soon as he said those words, he and the blonde major left the vicinity silently leaving the masked-teen alone with the girl.

"Now I'm this girl's babysitter? They must be joking…" Sync scratched the back of his head. He wanted a better assignment than _this._

"…. –ing.. it… again….." the slumbering wild child mumbled in her sleep startling the composedness out of the masked-teen.

Sync turned at the direction of the pink-haired girl and moved towards her. He swore that the girl just talked on her sleep. This raised the curiosity out of him. As soon as his body was just few inches away from her, he knelt before her and inclined forward to take a glimpse of her face. Her hideous doll, or so he thought, was blocking half of her face leaving only her nestled eyelids. Isn't it just him, or did he just saw specks of contoured tears on them?

_She's even crying in her sleep…. How pathetic…. _Sync thought to himself scoffing at the girl. How rude can he be?

"Sing….it again…..for me….." Arietta muttered from her sleep as she shook her head away from her doll revealing her whole face. As she did, tears lying on her eyelids fell like a rushing raindrop to her rosy cheeks. Sync was baffled when her tears continue to flow out of her eyelids. Did she sense that she was being made fun of? And what's with the words she silently mumbled? Was she dreaming someone? Singing at her?

Out of his consciousness, he reached his hand towards her face and wiped away the tears from her eyelids using the back of his index finger. As he does this, the girl winced a little and let out an exasperating moan snapping Sync out of his senses and drawing quickly his hand away from her. Arietta stopped moaning and abruptly twisted her body facing the back of the sofa. Did she just smiled?

Sync looked at the hand he just used to wipe Arietta's tears when all of a sudden; an image of a familiar figure appears in front of him. Sync took off his mask and massaged his eyes thinking his eyes were deceiving him and quickly look at the 'image' in front to see if it had subsided but to his bewilderment, the illusion did not fade. It was standing in front of him and the worst part was that it was throwing warm-hearted smile at him. It can't be… it's 'him'.

This was a hellish dystopia of a nightmare for him. The dead went back to life? and to top it all, he was just standing a few meters away from the surprised mask-less teen. Sync did not know what to do when a spoonful of anger took over his instincts and tossed out a lethal scowl at the ghost and went to his assault stance. Is he going to fight his original's ghost?

"I thought you were resting peacefully in the depths of hell!" Sync glowered at the ghost in front of him. It was loud enough to startle the sleeping Arietta and emitted a groan out of displeasure and irritation. Sync didn't budge from his spot but the ghost shook its head at Arietta's direction and his sweet smile turned into a frown then turned to meet his replica's daggered eyes.

"…_Seems like…you are doing well…...trash….."_

The ghost said in a cryptic and weak way. His voice was distinct and genuine, the same voice Sync along the other defective replicas copied, shared and taken as their own. The undeniable fact made the teen god-general almost puke out of disgust but quickly got over it after assuring he is way different from the rest of the other replicas. Just look at the way he talks and acts. He remembered what the phantom called him a while ago… _trash._

"Heh…trash? At least I'm not like you…. A Score's pawn…." Sync lowly screeched just enough for the ghost to hear.

The ghost's frown deepens as he walked towards his replica. Unlike what ghosts are believed to walk pass objects or float around, the original Ion's ghost was one of a kind. He walked normally like what a living human does and avoided any obstacles on the way. His feet were actually stepping on the ground and there were no signs that shown he was floating nor gliding in the air. The ghost stared at him bearing a gentle-smug look on its face and out of the blue, he stretched out his arm gesturing a desire to touch Sync's mask-less face.

The teen god-general leapt away and as he did he accidentally dropped his mask and bumped onto a tall, crystal-like vase making it drop instantaneously shattering into pieces. Arietta's eyes fluttered open and frantically sat down and rubbed her sleepiness away. Sync snapped at her direction and quickly covered his face while taking the opportunity to search for his mask while she's in her hazy state. _Where the hell is it? _He yelled in his mind.

"_Are you looking for this?..." _Ion's ghost whispered at the absent-minded replica's ear as he clutches the golden-beak-like mask and showcased it at his side. The ghost of his original was still there, and the worst part was that he was floating at his back, arms all wrapped around his shoulders.

"_Why not show 'your' face to her and prove you are different from me..." _the taunting voice echoed on Sync's mind and body making him tremble uncontrollably. His body was not listening to his orders as it just firmly stood up while holding onto his mask. He wanted to wear it badly to conceal his identity and tried his best to place it on his face but…. his body just stood there…. Cold.

Sync felt drowsy for a moment but tried to keep his awareness high…as high as he could by trying to kick the spirit out of his consciousness but in the end…

Arietta the wild successfully slapped her senses back and performed some stretching exercises to avoid getting spasms. The child went frenzied after noticing her precious doll was not on her hands and so she anxiously scanned her surroundings only to find a green-haired teen standing at the nearby window. Arietta narrowed her eyes and as she examines the absent minded god-general gazing outside of the window, she noticed something different from him.

'…_. How long was he standing there? And is it me or there's something odd about him?' Arietta_ wondered as she noticed his beak-like mask not hanging on his face. The girl got off the couch and furtively makes her way to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** XxXSeraph12XxX here! Hope you like the first chapter of 'You are my Song' ^^ This fanfic was inspired by an OPM song (Old Philippine Music) named 'You are my Song' sung by Martin Nieverra or by Regine Velasquez. (I suggest you people hear it out in YT ^^. I had a lot of trouble with the grammar checks and the sequencing of the events so expect slow updates for new chapters. If you see something wrong like the grammar etc, please don't hesitate to say it to me and please give reviews. Flames are accepted but please be gentle :D. What else... any questions about the plot and all? review right away xD I love reviews It keeps me going :D anyways... that's all! The next chapter will be out as soon as I'm done with the 3rd chapter :P

XxXSeraph12XxX _**Out!**_


	2. Reaching out for you are near but far

**YOU ARE MY SONG**

**By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…A SyncAriOriIOn Fanfic…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I reach for you; you seemed so near yet so far"<strong>_

_**A/N: **__What happens next? I don't know… read the chapter already to know! By the way special thanks to __**Emberstar-phoenix lover**__for being the first and being the only one who'd reviewed my fanfic so far ^^Here's the chapter I promise!_

* * *

><p>Before calling the dazed-off Sync, Arietta glanced at the clock and to her surprise; it was pass 6'o clock. She thought ceaselessly about the scheduled 'meeting'.<p>

'_Oh no…. The Meeting began 3 hours ago…..but why…did they change the venue? or…' _The panicking girl bit her lips as she realizes that she wasn't present in the said meeting.

Why did she run over the entire HQ looking for an inexistent 'thing'? If it weren't for it, she wouldn't get herself worked-up and probably her nap wouldn't be that 'long' to begin with. After all… she sprinted relentlessly for hours.

As the girl dive in her own thoughts for a moment, the boy across her began to quiver while his arms fastened tightened around himself like he is fighting 'something'.

* * *

><p><strong>-SYNC'S PSYCHE:-<strong>

_**..."**__You and I, like the collective consciousness of the 7__th__ fonon and his scions such as the 'Light and the left-over Ashes of the sacred flame', happen to have the same fonon frequency…." _Ion muttered while drifting beside Sync's lifeless body.

"_N-nonsense….this isn't real….." _Sync snapped at his original. The fact that he's inside of his mind and is still uncontrollable of his limbs made him pissed so much. Why did he have to go through this? Hasn't he gone enough of hardships?

Ion smiled at his replica after slipping his hand on Sync's. "_Face it…. It's the truth…..suck it up….." _he roguishly sneered at his copy. To think his original was as witty and cunning as him made him puke from distaste.

"_Get the hell out of my mind and crawl back to your grave!" _the spiky-green haired teen grimaced and looked away at the intruder. He couldn't jerk his hand away from the trespasser's touch, his original was like tormenting him right from the inside; emotionally and mentally. What did he do to deserve this treatment? Was it because of his birth? Sync gritted his teeth subconsciously. How he loathed more of himself than he currently has.

His Original jeered at his 'poor' Copy as he clenched deeply on its hand. "_I'll go back soon enough…..not until I've finished my unfinished business." _Sync rolled his eyes to meet his intruding guest's gaze. He must have been referring to his pink-haired comrade.

"_So what if she still has affections for you? What are you going to do about it? Rise from the dead and come back for her?" _Sync snorted as he finds this comical and impossible.

Ion snorted back; let goes of Sync's hand and glided in front of his powerless 'host's body at the same time, leaned forward to cup his replica's face. There's no doubt about it, Sync's face is so identical of the original Ion's if it weren't for his perky hair and sharp eyes.

"_You'll see…" _Ion murmured as his hair and clothes shape-shifted into Sync's distinct spiky hair and dark-green outfit. Now the both of them have matching features, they're quite identical from each other from their hair up to their feet. Sync never felt petrified in his entire life, it's like he's facing his double ganger.

"_Oh no, you're not thinking of…." _Sync's eyes widened after getting the gist of what's going to happen.

"_Don't worry…..I'll act accordingly—if needed, Now sit back and relax and let me in" _Ion assured Sync as he gently moved his hands to his 'host's eyes where a fonic glyph suddenly casted upon them.

* * *

><p><em>"T-There it goes again!" <em>Arietta yelled mentally as the conference room was stirred by a melody, the same melody that caused her to run interminably around the HQ, the same melody that provoked an eerie dream from her 'nap', the same melody that whisked her emotions unexpectedly, a tune that was distinctively memorable for her…. but how is that?

The pink-haired god-general turned around to the perceived source of the song only to find her fellow comrade wearing his mask-on; it seems that the song was coming from him as he happily droned the tune and to top it all, he was giving off a rare smile. Arietta did not know what just happened to her as his smile made her shudder, but in a nice way. Wait… what? She found it blissful? His _smile?_

"Sync!" she vaguely called to the humming teen as she made her way to his direction warily. She could feel his concentrated gaze on her face although his mask concealed it. She felt her face hot for a moment but since her doll was not with her to bury this, she pulls her bangs down to hide it.

The boy stopped humming and let out a chortle. She did not sense any malice on it. Arietta continued to walk towards him leaving at least a yard-personal space between them.

"H-How did you know…? About that song?" she timidly asked as she fiddled with her fingers, she found herself awkward in the situation.

The green-haired teen grinned and leaned towards her in an eye-to-eye level _more like mask-to-her eyes level_. The bashful child jolted a little as he trespasses her personal space.

"You look… well…. My dear…. _Pet…._" The last word wasn't clear as he hushed his voice intentionally. Arietta's heart fluttered in an instant, her breathing became weighty. What's with his strange character? And why is she feeling these things? She continues to push her question onto him.

"Stop avoiding my question! And…. What's with you?" the uneasy god-general asks her comrade while looking away from his fixated gaze which was hiding under his mask.

But before the boy could ever reply, the 2 doors opened widely and there entered a brown-haired man. He was wearing an odd, oracle knight armor having weird spikes sticking up in the air. His hair was fixed in a ponytail, has furrowed eyebrows, and a well-groomed facial hair hanging on his jaw. He wasn't expecting his expected guest with another person. He raised a brow upon seeing the green-haired general threw him a welcoming grin as he turned his head to him. The pink-haired general backed away from the scene and covered her blushing face using her bangs.

"What are you doing here Arietta?" the man narrowed his eyes at the flustered girl.

Before Arietta could answer, her masked companion instantly threw a quick reply. "We were discussing about something, Van." He coolly responded as his signature smirk slowly crept in his face.

Van felt something odd about the way Sync called his name; it wasn't mixed with any vengeful feelings the way it always been. It was serene and commanding, the same manner their 'original' leader of their order delivered. For a split second, he made an instant generalization of the situation. _…I see…he made it… _

The concerned commander shot glances at the naive pink-haired general who was speechless at the current circumstances. "Arietta, go back to your room and rest. There's something I want you to do tomorrow." He firmly said to her.

Arietta jumped from the abrupt instruction and without hesitation, she obediently complies and left the room right away. The green-haired teen silently chuckled from her quick leave and sighed as he took off his mask and faced the observant leader composedly.

"This is why I chose you as the commandant …Van…Your ability to perceive out the odds never fails to amaze me…" the mask less teen said this in a rather feminine, distinct manner. There's no doubt about it, the Sync were seeing here is actually his original, Ion.

"It's a pleasure to have you back fon master… it seems that the opening of your replica's fon slots was a success…" Van chuckled as he knelt before his 'supreme leader'.

"Heh…I couldn't agree more, this junk of a defect has a volatile nature but I was able to suppress him at the back of his psyche and believe me it wasn't easy…" Sync (?) ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Hmm…" Van nodded and stood up from his place. "It's not that I worry but how is he?" he muttered.

"He's doing fine...I tamed him up a bit, it's only a matter of time before he starts to rampage and tries to kick me out again...he may have a weak sense of living but his maverick demeanor was making him wholesome which made him a little hard to conquer" Sync (?) shrugged as he makes his way to a vacant couch, the same couch where his wild friend slept soundly. He noticed her missing doll sticking out under the sofa and effortlessly pulled it up and dusted it.

"I see…for a mere replica, he makes a fine tactician and a strategist in my enforcement. I underestimated his abilities at the beginning since he didn't make a good replacement for you but he was able to prove me wrong." Van shut his eyes and walked towards a window and wearily gazed out of the sun setting scenery.

'_Hear that trash? Van acknowledges you very well… hope you are flattered' _Ion smirked behind him where his eerie and immobilized replica stood beside him.

'_tch…who cares? Just give me back my body you bastard!'_ Sync shrieked at him. The tables have turned and he was standing there watching helplessly like his original was before him. He couldn't even butt into their conversation.

_ 'hahahaha...no way…after with the trouble of opening your fon slots earlier? It's been 14 years since I tasted my last freedom here… be a good toy and let me play with you" _his original sadistically taunted him. Sync couldn't do anything to shake his original but grit his teeth out of contempt.

_ 'sheesh…If I knew opening my fon slots was gonna lead me into this, I would have resisted awhile ago!' _Sync snarled at Ion. He can't believe he let this happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>- FLASHBACK: -<strong>

_Sync, follow the instructions written down in this paper. Be sure not to let anyone follow or knew where you are heading at. _

_-Van-_

"_Tch… What now?" Sync silently whined as he stared at the piece of paper he was holding while walking down the hall. _

_ The masked god-general walked around the halls of their HQ guided by a well sketched map on his paper. Where is his superior taking him? What will he or make him do to him? Why keep it a secret from the others? So many questions pop ceaselessly from his head. His questions will never be answered until he reached the destination marked on his little paper._

_ Sync turned at a corner and found himself to an unfamiliar hallway. He's been living most of his life confined in this place but wasn't able to reach this side of their headquarters. He continues to wander around the said hallway until he found the door he was looking for. He felt his chest tightened for the moment he reached its knob. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling and turned the knob open. _

_ "What the hell…?" Sync gasp at the room he was in. He saw a big, familiar machine here in their base. Surprisingly, he didn't get too excited about it as he thought about every Van's bases having the same equipments installed for his 'plans'. It seems it hasn't been used for awhile. Beside the huge machine was 'yours truly' who was expecting his presence. Van motioned the dazed out Sync to come towards him. _

_ "V-Van…isn't this is—"Sync's sentence was cut when Van nestled his broad hands on his shoulders._

_ "Yes…this is a fomicry machine, the same machine that breathed life on you." The commandant leniently whispered to him making sure he wasn't startled out. _

_He knew very well that Sync hated himself for being born for the sole purpose of replacing his original. Unable to possess all his original's powers, he was rejected and casted away from the mouth of Mt. Zaleho along the other defects. Sync swore his pathetic life not to mingle with those memories ever again and locked it away from the back of his heart but they started to open again after seeing that wretched equipment. Oh how he loathed fomicry as much as he hated the planet's memory._

_ "W-WHY?...Why show me this piece of bull crap to me, VAN?" The green-haired teen's eyes flicker from anger and frustration. He starts to writhe out from the commandant's iron grip only to find it futile._

_ "Listen to me Sync, I know you despised seeing this machine that brought you forth to this tainted world, but don't worry, this'll be the last time you'll ever see it. I have something for you to do with it and once it's done, I'll completely discard this piece of bull crap for you" Van assured the hysterical subordinate. He let goes of the boy after he calmed down and gestured him to get inside of the machine._

_ "…what are you planning to do Van?" Sync hissed as he threw a scornful look at him. _

_ "If you must know…I'm going to open every bit of your fon slots on your body. This may prove useful for you especially in your combats. Your Arcane and Fonic artes will grow stronger as you absorb more fonons in your system." The commandant coolly responded. He took a glimpse on the controls and at the monitors of the said machine then returned to look back at his appointed god-general._

_ "If that's the case, then why didn't you state it right away on this paper?" Sync threw the paper he was clutching on._

_ "I thought you would resist at first since we'll require this thing's coordination." Van shut his eyes for awhile. He intentionally excluded it from the paper for the fear he wouldn't follow him. After all, there is more behind from getting his fon slots open than getting his artes stronger, he did not want Sync's sharp perception to realize it, not yet…_

_ True, for a replica's fon slots to open up, the same fomicry machine used to give birth to it must be used. Sync knew this just recently after seeing it happen with 'that replica' back at Choral Castle. Sync looked away from the commandant and folded his arms. He wants to get stronger, stronger enough to kick that group's butts after he was humiliated by one of them._

_He remembers his first encounter with Guy as he tries to get the fon disc he dropped from him. His mask went flying out of his face and his identity was exposed right in front of the blonde enemy. He silently cursed himself for letting his guard-off. Because of that, he failed to get the fon disc back and to top it all, one of them knew who he was. Great! _

_ He averted his views for a moment as he realized he was getting all worked-up again over a little incident. He calmly faced his superior who was waiting for his respond._

_ "…fine...I want to get more powerful if I'm going to punch the sense out of those fools…" he dreary scoffed as he went closer at the machine. He took off his mask and threw it at Van which he reflexively caught it with his right hand. _

_Before he laid his body on the machine, he coolly turned his head to Van. "I hope you know what you're doing, Van..." The green-haired general said as he sat above the machine waiting for his commandant's respond._

"_Relax, I know what I'm doing…now lie down and hold still…" he gave a confiding look. _

_After Sync laid his body on top of the machine, he shut his eyes and let himself drift to sleep. He never thought he'll ever set his foot more so his body on one of these contraptions again. Van pushed some of the buttons on the machine's controls and its engine went lively. Sync's body glowed as soon as the machine emitted wave-like particles on its surface. Everything seems to go well as what Van thought of. All he had to do was to wait patiently for the machine to finish its task. _

_ In amidst of silence, the room suddenly grew darker than usual and the lights started to flicker. Van felt something eerie was taking place as he noticed the green-haired boy's head shook at his side. His eyes flapped open revealing nothing but emptiness, like a newborn replica he was once before. The observant leader went closer at the boy and whispered something on his ears:_

_ "…let the spirit of the late fon master dwell within you…open your synchronized fon slots to him as soon as you soak your hands from the tears of his prized possession. Grant him full access and abide from his commands for there you'll find true strength within you…"_

_ As soon as Van whispered those words, the lifeless boy angled his head above the ceiling and opened his mouth. The room's stillness was startled by a sad lullaby coming from the green-haired teen. Van backed away from the boy and looked at the monitors of the mechanism. He read the readings stating an immense amount of fonons entering from Sync's body and what's strange is that these fonons are those of the 7__th__. Van was impressed at this especially when he recognizes a familiar fonic signature clustering around Sync's fonon frequency. _

"_I thought for once I couldn't recognize that song anymore…It's been a while since I last heard it from you…dear friend." He murmured under his breath. As soon as the machine went back to its normal phase, Sync's body gradually rose from the machine and walked out tiredly. Before the boy fell to his knees, Van caught him right away and checked his eyes for any sign of life. He saw his eyes gradually coming back to life. Surprisingly, he was still singing the song on his head but the lyrics were getting obscure as he started to get his consciousness back. _

"_Sync, are you ok?" Van asked. But Sync did not respond. He asked again and this time, the dreary boy responded with a distorted chortle._

"…_w-what the…What happened to me…?" Sync massaged his head a bit; his perky hair became messier than usual. _

"_It was a success…your fon slots have been activated, You'll feel greater than usual by the time you warm up for a bit." Van lifted the boy back to his feet. _

_Sync quickly got back in shape after doing some reflex exercises. He stared at his hands then he cracked his knuckles a bit. Van saw the quick recovery and to test it out, he threw Sync's mask at him while his back was facing the commandant. As expected from the agile 'tempest', he caught it right before it hit him with his right hand and quickly placed it back on his face. Sync turned around and faced the sneaky man with a grin._

"_I'll be on my way now; I have some unfinished business to take care of." Sync smirked at Van then after that he went straight to the door. But before he turned the knob, Van called his name. _

"_Sync, be sure to lock the door after you close it…and remember what I said from the paper." The commandant said calmly. _

_Sync just shrugged then opened the door not forgetting to lock it from the inside. Van felt Sync's footstep come to a halt and sensed another presence nearby. He heard Sync chuckled behind the door and spoke out like he was conversing with someone._

"**What are you up to, our little Gloomietta?"**

- **END OF FLASHBACK**: -

* * *

><p><em> 'Aren't I lucky for that not to happen?' Ion mocked at his replica snapping him out of his reverie.<em>

_ 'grr….Just you wait Ion, once I got up from these chains, I'm gonna rip your fonon frequency to pieces!' The pointy-green haired glared at him. His eyes were half-empty and half-filled with fury._

_ Ion forced out a smile. 'I'll be looking forward for that… garbage…' he said sardonically._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally! After a long wait (even though it was just a few days old lol), chapter 2 of **You are my song** has finally been out! Hope it goes ok: D. I just realized that my fanfic is more like a Songfic. You see, I'm not keen on fanfic terms used in this site as much as my subject-verb agreement. But I'll **try **my best to minimize making it a songfic since it has copyright issues TT^TT. And…. I don't know how to handle those complicating stuffs! Pfff. Again! Reviews, opinions, grammar checks, flames (please be gentle), constructive criticisms are welcomed here! If you are beta reader, don't hesitate to help me out :D for I really need one actually. Can someone tutor me about the terms like **AU, OOC **etc.? Strange I use one of those words as If I knew them anyways… 8DD. K that's all! I'll be able to post the next chapter as soon as I'm done with the future chapter (4th). AGAIN REVIEWS makes me going! So if you found my fanfic amusing (As if xD) please don't forget to review *0*and be a dear by telling it to your friends

XxXSeraph12XxX _**Out!**_


	3. Hoping and Praying for you

**YOU ARE MY SONG**

**By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…A SyncAriOriIOn Fanfic…

* * *

><p><strong>"…<em>I hope and I pray….you'll be with me someday…"<em>**

_**A/N:**__ After realizing the 'truth' behind the opening of his fon slots, our 'tragic' hero, Sync is stuck for the rest of his pathetic life being possessed by his dead original, Ion. What can he do in order to get back his 'freedom'? blah blah blahBy the way special thanks to __**Emberstar-phoenix lover **for reviewing same goes to **Tear Droplet. **I hope you guys would continue to read the upcoming chapter of this fanfic of mine TT^TT_

_I know it's too late but: **WARNING SPOILERS from the GAME and ANIME and MANGA etc.**_

_I do not own Tales of the Abyss; the characters used nor the song present in this fanfic. They belong to their respective owners.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The petite pink-haired child sat beside her rather huge bed. Her legs were pulled in front of her, wrapping her arms around her knees where her chin nestled. She stared at her liger roommate who's all curled up on the surface of her huge bed and peacefully asleep. No wonder she has a big bed to begin with. The 'Wild' child gently strokes its fur and as she did, it let out a purr indicating bliss from its mistress' action. She silently giggled and continues the action, again and again.<p>

"What's going on…" She sighed and left her hand lying on top of her liger 'sibling'. "…why was he acting…so weird today…?" she added as she buried her whole face between her knees. "…or is he usually like that? I mean, I don't know much about him since I'm not fond on socializing with others unless it was necessary…" she continued as she let out another deep sigh.

_…You are my song, playing so softly in my mind, I reach for you, you seems so near yet so far…  
><em>

"M-Mom's lullaby… No… that woman in my dream is not my 'Mommy'… but… why does my whole being acknowledge her….as 'mommy?'" she silently thought. She felt her eyes heavy as she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sleepy….again?" Arietta let out a drowsy yawn as she rubbed her eyes. She carefully got out of the bed and stare herself at the mirror. She noticed she wasn't holding something, something she usually held on whenever she goes. Arietta gasps indignantly and placed both of her hands on her mouth. She shot a glance at her sleeping 'sibling' and heaved a relieved sigh as it wasn't disturbed from its sleep.

"M-My stuffed toy…. I must have left it back at the briefing room…" the pink-haired face-palmed herself. She was thinking whether she'll return to that room to get it back or leave it and comeback for it tomorrow. She remembered what the commandant said to her.

"I think I'll get it back tomorrow…it's not like it'll walk away from its place…right?" Arietta silently laughs nervously as she visualizes her doll waking up in the middle of the night and walking aimlessly around the room. She changed into her pallid nightgown dress and crept beside her sleeping 'big brother' closing the lampshade behind her. Still…the thought of her doll waking up in the middle of the night kept her wide awake in awe….

"So…what were you going to make Arietta do tomorrow?" the mask-less teen asked as he whirled the eerie doll in the air.

"I thought you would need some quality time with her. After all, it's been 2 years after your prophesized death. She misses you very much." Van took notice of the 'black lion's scythe laid beside a chair. He briefly wondered why Largo left it there.

"I see…I missed her too and I want to make up for those years but aren't there important things to accomplish first, like for example, putting my curse into action?" the possessed teen huffed indignantly as he seize the doll in the air. He angled his head at his companion to see if he was paying attention.

"I got that covered for the mean time I just want what's best for Arietta right now, she's in no shape after losing her adoptive mother from the hands of that inferior replica and his friends…I thought your 'presence' could ease her up a bit." The commandant sighed. Arietta has been acting 'weaker' than she has ever been. It can't be helped, the poor girl had lost her real family ever since birth, she has been deprive from her duties as a fon master guardian and even lost her adoptive mommy from the hands of an enemy. Who knows what this faint-hearted girl may do after another misfortune falls upon her?

"Hmm…very well...as long as your 'plans' are on progress, nothing matters more…" the green-haired teen smirked. He puts his mask back and clutched tightly on the eerie doll he's been toying on.

The composed leader turned to face his 'superior'. He noticed that his green-haired friend was somehow weary. He must have used a lot of energy in keeping his 'host's consciousness at bay. "Shall I lead you to Sync's room to rest for the night?" the concerned man asks as he offers his hand.

"No need, I'll let 'him' do that for me…" the preoccupied teen replied. He may sound convincing but if it weren't for those tiny droplets of sweat forming around his visible face, the commandant may have never mind.

"Wouldn't he use that opening to get free from your grasp?" Van asked feeling uneasy.

The possessed teen chuckled between his heavy breathing. Yup, he's worn-out alright. "No worries I have it carefully planned out" 

* * *

><p><strong>-SYNC'S PSYCHE:-<strong>

_ 'Say, let's make a bet shall we?' Ion turned to meet his 'host's' motionless body. _

_ 'I rather jump in the mouth of Mt. Zaleho and die than listen to your crap…' Sync retorted. His physical body is still placid contradictory to its turbulent mental psyche. _

_ The dreary original sneered as he saw the lifeless body of his replica fidgeting helplessly. 'That's worth seeing but seriously speaking, don't you want your body back?' He went closer towards the said body. He found it amusing seeing his replica squirming silently on his place._

_ 'Heh, who needs it anymore when it got stained by your filthy hands….' Sync gave in from his struggles. Whatever he does to grasp back the controls of his body, it only leads to a failure and top it all, it only exhausts him more._

_ 'You sure are one cheeky piece of meat…' Ion said with a frown. '…but anyways, If you don't cooperate with me I won't hesitate to bring those wretched 'memories' you locked away from the back of your mind to come and torment you AGAIN' he continued as he bleakly stared at his replica. Surprisingly, he was starting to get into his nerves being stubborn. He still kept his composure despite being ticked off by his replica._

_ '..w-why you…YOU SONAVA-!…' Sync snapped but only to be disrupted by Ion's abrupt grip on his arm. _

_ 'Now that I got your attention, listen to my proposition, if you make Arietta acknowledge you as 'who you are' then I'll leave peacefully but if she sees me from that face of yours… I'll not think twice but to take your life and claim it as mine…' His original murmured hastily on his ear. Sync cringed. How he found the sudden action irritating and creepy. _

_ 'Is this some kind of a joke? Wouldn't that be an easy win for you?' He frantically retorted. 'She's insanely in love with you for Yulia's sake! If you are that persistent of getting rid of me and steal my whole existence then just DO IT! Why trouble yourself with this piece of crap?' Sync felt his chest constricted. His intruding original was toying with his thoughts, memories and even his well-demeanor. It's true that Arietta loves her Ion. He was being competed to a canon relationship and the odds of winning is against him. He doesn't even care one bit on her to begin with and the thought that she blurts out Ion's name upon seeing his face made him furious. He had it with this shit._

_ 'Why must you make this harder for me?...' Ion turned his back from Sync. _

'_First of all, this isn't a joke to make you laugh out loud; Second, I'll give you enough time to know her more, if you like I'll even give you back you body solely for this and shed you some information only I and her knew. By this you, you would have leveled enough to get her attention away from me.' Ion paused for awhile to catch his breath. He was talking nonstop after fighting over Sync's body in control, it was too much of a strain to him. _

'…_and third, I can't stand seeing one of 'my selves' carrying my looks and a bit of my existence looking all screwed up! You think that you are unlucky to be born but THINK AGAIN! My birth up to my death was all foretold by the planet's memory! While yours was not, meaning you can do anything you want, whatever you want without getting shackled by 'it'. You were born free from the score's route! Show at least some gratitude about it!' Ion blurted out all of his thoughts about the matter successfully before falling into his knees. He has reached his limit. With a little help from his remaining strength, he gradually sat up and breathes heavily but silently as he does not want his replica sees him in his weak state._

_ Sync rolled his eyes to his original's place but failed to do so since his body was fixated on a 'laid position'. He sighed indignantly after failing to see his original on his predicted relapsed state. _

'…_that may all be true…but that does not change the fact that I was REJECTED and was supposed to be DISCARTED along with the other DEFECTED replacements of yours from this world!' he muttered loudly enough for his trespassing guest to hear. _

_ After getting enough strength back, the original stood up from his place and gazed at the overly-composed Sync. _

'_Well…let's just say you happened to be the luckiest, reject of them all to survive and to be given a second chance. Now what about it? All you just have to do is make one particular girl to accept you for being 'you' and not for being my 'replacement' that's all... a trash like can at least handle a simple task but it seems I have overestimated you…' Ion chortled at his vulnerable reject. He forced a smile in spite of being fatigued by his limit. _

_ He hated his Original for controlling him without his consent and toying with his feelings. But after hearing out his proposition and disputes, he paused for a moment and thought of how to express his unconscious 'acceptance' of the agreement. It's not like he wanted to be accepted by his dead original's girlfriend as it was 2 years late for it to happen but the thought of getting his hands on his original's pet solely for crushing every bit of Ion's lingering memories from her made him snicker in delight. _

'…_tch...As much as I hated being ordered or told what to do, but what I loathed the most is being overestimated and overlooked by bastards…' Sync pretended to feel bad so that his original would not suspect his hidden 'agenda'._

_ 'So… is that a yes?' Ion fell for his replica's façade. Has the table turned to Sync's pace?_

'_I'll never accept your bid but I'll consider this a challenge…You or the 'empty' me? I'll show you not to mess with me!' the once helpless teen retorted coolly. Oh how he can't wait to get his hands on his original's priced 'possession'. He can't help himself from smirking. _

'_Hmmm…I'll think of that as a yes.' Ion puts on his plastic, warm smile again as he approaches Sync and draws his hand toward his eyes again. 'You can have your body back for now but if you somehow shown any fraudulent actions against me and against our agreement, I'll not think twice in grabbing on those 'memoirs' of yours and use them to control your body again.' Ion let out a smug-look as he places his hand on his replica's eyes. _

'…_I wouldn't dream of it…at least not yet…' Sync quietly concluded as he felt his body's limbs starting to follow his responses. Perfect._

**-:-**

* * *

><p>"Ion…" the conscious girl muttered quietly. Out of nowhere, she called out for his beloved master's name. It's been an hour since she was dismissed by Van to her room. She now wonders what her commandant will make her do tomorrow then dismissed it after she thought about the green-haired comrade back from the briefing room. The alluring warm-hearted smile that crept on his visible face made her flush and quiver from her place. Her sleeping roommate let out a grumble from her mistress' action. Arietta quickly pats her 'big brother' to sleep and after doing so, she crept carefully out of her bed and gazed at the countless stars from her open window.<p>

'I hope and I pray…. You'll be with me someday…' she mumbled the lyrics from the lullaby of her dreams.

She felt an icy breeze caressing her warm cheeks making her shiver and for a short moment, an image of her beloved Ion suddenly crept on her mind. Her weary eyes flung awake.

"F-Fon master?" she exclaimed while keeping mind of her sleeping 'brother'. The moment she called for her Ion, she heard her door clicked, like its being locked. Before the alarm girl could turn around, 2 sturdy hands came out of nowhere seized her on the spot.

"Hmfh..hn?" she couldn't say a word as her mouth was shut tightly by her intruder. Her arms were quickly fastened at her back. Her body was pinned down against her trespasser's chest. She found her current position awkward as she felt her intruder's other arm stroking her abdomen like she was being tamed like an animal. She thought of the action as harassment but at the back of her conscience, she felt it really good and calming. _Woah…._

She heard a sinister chuckle behind her. Arietta knew that distinct voice. It may have been toned down but she was able to perceive whose chuckle it was.

"Learn to lock your door, stupid girl" The intruder muttered on her ear. Arietta let out a moaning gasp as she tries to turn her head to her trespasser.

'_Sync?'_ Arietta cried out in her mind. Her intruder was no other than Sync the tempest. The green-haired teen slyly chuckled under his breath. The defenseless girl could do nothing but to glower at him. The masked-teen saw behind from her glower her plea to let her go.

"Once I let go of you, don't ever think of waking your beast over there…" Sync whispered threateningly and for that the helpless girl nodded out of awe.

As soon as her intruding, god-general lets her go, Arietta bravely turned to face her sneaky intruder. She was trembling, her face was red and there are speckled of tears forming on the corners of her eyes. She was indeed frightened from Sync's ill-mannered actions. Sync on the other hand, stared at her like nothing happened. He found her fragility bittersweet and entertaining.

Before Arietta could say a word, the rude masked-teen angled his head to her bed. The dumbfounded girl turned her head to see what her intruding comrade was looking at.

There at her bed, nestled her recently missing doll. As soon as she recognized that it was 'hers', she quickly but silently approached it and embraced it like a mother who has lost her child. The oblivious masked teen stared monotonously at the newly reunited 'pair'. The scene was too cheesy and sweet for his hollow heart that it made him throw up…

"…thank you… Sync…" Arietta mumbled but Sync wasn't able to hear it.

"W-what?.." the green-haired teen asks and this time, he leaned forward to hear her.

"I-I said… thank you…Sync…" the girl repeated what she said as she buried her reddened face at her reunited doll.

The spiky-green haired teen looked away and smirked. "Whatever… shouldn't you be asleep at this very moment?" he asked still looking away.

Arietta lifted her face from her doll to face her guest. "Well… I can't sleep…" she said as she sat at the rim of her bed.

Sync's head turned at the pink-haired general and watched her sat on the edge of her bed; she pulled her legs towards her and nest her chin between her knees. She suddenly cringes from the spot as soon as she noticed she was being stared by the green-haired teen and quickly shove her doll between her legs. Sync shook his head from her weird action.

"Don't tell me you are still lamenting over your precious' Ion'?" he spit out 'Ion's name out of hatred. Arietta noticed the way he said her beloved master's name making her frown.

"Why do you hate the Fon Master, Sync?" she asked while toning her voice down. She felt her heart sparkled from anger as she heard her beloved name being spit out.

"_Yeah…why do you hate me, trash?" _Ion's ghost reappeared at Sync's back bearing a smug-smile as always.

"_Isn't it obvious? If it weren't for your death, I wouldn't have stuck in this pathetic life in the first place!" _Sync coolly retorted. "…and to begin with, I wasn't even meant to be born anyway… why be born if you'll be just thrown away as soon as they found you useless and a DEFECT?" he gritted his teeth as he spit out the word 'Defect'. Does he really think that he's just a useless defect who deserves not to be born?

"-nc?" Arietta's voice snapped Sync from his mental conversation with his original as he brought his face up to look at the pink-haired girl.

"..w-what?" the absent-minded teen asked. It was loud enough to make Arietta's 'sibling' wake from its deep sleep. The big weary liger let out a snarl as it shake its sleepiness away.

Sync cursed silently as he leapt out from the open window. Arietta on the other hand, quickly strokes her sibling's fur to calm and get it back to sleep. The drowsy furry 'sibling' went back to sleep upon seeing his human sister crooning him. As soon as she saw her liger sleeping again, she turned her head towards Sync only to find herself alone with her liger sibling. Arietta sighed heavily. Was she sighing for relief that he left her alone now? Or was it…sadness?

To make sure she was really alone with her sleeping sibling, she went to check her window where she saw him leaping out of her room. She nothing, it was too dark to see, and she bet that he must have gone back to his room by now. After looking for her mysterious comrade, she went back to her bed and this time making sure her door was locked.

"He didn't answer my question… and I even forgot to ask him about the lullaby…" She muttered silently as she closed her eyes and doze off.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mother, where are we going<strong>__?_" _I found myself asleep again. Gosh, what a heavy sleeper I was. I felt 'mother's' heartwarming embrace all over me as she carries me and walks. As I said before, I was a heavy sleeper back then meaning my eyes were shut tightly. All I can rely on were my extra-sensitive skin, ears, nose, and probably mouth for taste._

_Again, I heard her sung the never-ending lullaby. What's weird is that this time she sung it sadly, melancholically, and sadly… wait I just repeated what I said, didn't I? _

"_**Mother, why are you singing it that way? Are you sad?" **__Why can't I open my mouth? Why can't I say these words to her? But most of all… when will these eyes of mine see you personally? _

'_**I hope and I pray…. You'll be with me someday…' **_

_As soon as she reaches this line, her voice started to waver out. I couldn't understand the next lines of the song for all I hear was her sobs. She was __**crying….**__ And the question is, __**Why?**_

"_**Mother, why are you crying?... Answer me Mother! Where are we?" **__I continue to ask mother. I felt my chest suffocating from these mixed feelings. I started to force myself to cry in order for her to hear me out. I try to clutch on her clothing material but my hands couldn't even budge a bit. All of a sudden, her song suddenly halted. I felt her hands gripping me harder. It hurts. Mother, what are you doing?_

"Mother…. It hurts….stop…please…aghh…" The sleeping girl cried from her sleep as she mumbled her plea. Her wide-awoken 'big brother' let out a whining growl as he nuzzled and licked at her distressed damsel. The sun is way up in the sky; its radiance has brightened up her room.

After getting soak from her concerned 'sibling's' saliva, her eyes gradually flapped open as she places her hand on her face. _Big brother...? _She wiped her face with her hands and sat up from her bed. Arietta glanced at her liger 'sibling' and gave it a reassuring and thankful smile. She leapt away from her bed; knelt infront of her worried sibling and gave it a warm hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…if you like, you can go ahead of me as I get ready… ok?" the pink-haired girl lets go of her 'sibling' as it let out a cheerful purr and licked her as a sign of 'yes'. Arietta let out a faint giggle as she guides her sibling out of her bright-lit room. She forgot to close her wide-open window where the warm light of the sun is peering from. I wonder if it has something to do with _last night. _Like she was expecting 'him' to come back again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok! Hope you like this chapter guys! Some of you must have been wandering what is with the length of words for each chapter, right? Well...I planned this one to be a **ONESHOT **Fanfic ever since birth xD but I fail making oneshots thus with the epic chapters 8D. I'll try to lessen the details on the future chapters as much as possible. Over-elaboration is just too much and quite boring, yes? no wonder this fanfic has less viewers. ((or maybe because of the unusual pairing)) xD oh well everyone has their own preferences and we should all respect that ^w^. What else? I'm actually done with the next chapter but I'll not post it up until I'm done with the future chapter (5th) I think I should change the rating too...for Sync's language and for certain situations *ahem*sensual/suggested*cough*scenes*pukes* yeah...if there are any XD /bricked *sigh* not really in the mood lately xT Reviews are always welcome TT^TT any suggestions? encouraging words? errors or something? don't hesitate to **REVIEW **

XxXSeraph12XxX _**Out!**_


	4. Knowing inside, there's no escape

**YOU ARE MY SONG**

**By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…A SyncAriOriIOn Fanfic

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>I know down inside, you are mine<strong>_

_**And I'm yours... Part 1**_

…knowing inside, there's no escape…

_**A/N: **__A weird encounter with the 'Tempest', another reoccurring dream with her 'Mother?'… Do these events have any connections with each other? Arietta woke up late in the morning finding herself soak from her brother's…*ahem*... She finds herself 'late' for something…Weird introduction is weird and CONFUSING. Skip this and head for the main course people xDD_

_**Special **__**thanks**__ to __**Emberstar-phoenix lover**__**, **__Ghosty12345__**, **__sallysnake, __**MintyPinkHydreigon, AmageddonX, **__**Dave and Bob** and **Shadow-over*Writer **__for the reviews!__I hope you guys would continue to read the upcoming chapters of this weird fanfic xDD._

_**WARNING SPOILERS from the GAME and ANIME and MANGA **etc._

_I do not own Tales of the Abyss; the characters used nor the song present in this fanfic. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell… not again…"<em>

Sync founds himself lying helplessly at the back of his consciousness AGAIN. As he tries to struggle, he noticed his original standing beside him.

_"Hey Creep! I thought I can have my damn body back?" he hissed at his absent-minded intruder as he continues to wriggle back to his normal self. The real Ion turned and shot glances at his replica and what's creepy is that he is bearing Sync's looks again. He tonelessly chortled at Sync._

_ "What? I can't just sit and act as a spectator all day long… I need to at least move around you know. It wouldn't be fun if you get all the fun for yourself, wouldn't it?" _ Ion roguishly snickered at Sync.

Sync cursed behind his breath. He thought he could finally take his revenge at him but it seems it would be delayed. He just lay placid at his place and shut his eyes tightly. _Crap, am I going to watch out from the shadows again? _He thought as he imagines his original taking his place. Guess he'll just do it some other time.

_"I'm surprised, you didn't whine today. Are you starting to take a liking at me?"_ the sardonic original sneered as he stared at the 'trash' all composed.

Sync huffed indignantly and glowered at his residing original. "_In your dreams…finish your stupid 'thing' with her and get the hell out of my body, you bastard!_" Sync snapped at Ion as he shook his head away from his original's mocking face.

_ "…suppose I plan of showing 'your' identity to her today, will you dare stop me?"_ Ion chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at his clone.

Sync's composed face fidgeted. He didn't expect the real Ion asking his opinion about revealing his 'true' identity to his original's pet. In truth, he didn't mind showing his *gaddam face at her to begin with, he didn't even care if she had a mental breakdown upon seeing her beloved master's face plastered on his. If it weren't for Van's insistence, he would have confidently blended on to the society and even to his fellow comrades without having identity crisis. If it weren't for the fact that he was just a 'replacement', probably his life wouldn't be as pathetic as it is. He clenched his fist and surprisingly, his physical body did so.

'_Did I do that?' _His eyes widen in astonishment. He rolled his eyes to check if his original noticed this but seemed oblivious about the matter as he just stared at his replica… wearily.

"_I don't give a damn if you reveal it to her, but if Van confronts me about it then I'll totally crack your head off when I have the chance!"_ The spiky-haired youngster retorted at his residing 'guest'. Ion just shrugged his shoulders and let out a mocking chuckle.

"_Whatever you say…trash"_

* * *

><p>The beast communicator fixed her room and herself quickly as she noticed how late she has been. She shot glances at her wall clock and quivered. '<em>Oh no… I'm keeping the Commandant...' <em>she whispered mentally as she hugs her ragged doll tightly.

As soon as she was finished with her personal agenda, she turned at her open window; closed and turned the handles down to lock it. She wonders why she forgot to close it earlier. She shrugged the idea off as she went out of her room and head to her superior's office with an awed feeling inside her. '_I hope he's not angry at me for being late…'_

Arietta was on her way to Van's office when she noticed that their usually-noisy halls of their quarters are in deep silence. She sticks her head in every door that happens to be open and founds every room empty. Luckily, she founds a vacant oracle knight wandering around and decided to ask about his fellow knight's activities.

"Oracle knight 3rd Division commander, Arietta the wild!" The lowly knight exclaimed out of surprise as he salutes on the petite pink-haired god-general.

"Where are the other oracle knights?" Arietta asks coolly.

"All vacant oracle soldiers were assigned to head to Baticul under the other God-Generals' orders, ma'm." The oracle knight replied confidently as he stood firmly in his place.

_'…under the other God-Generals' orders?...I wasn't briefed about it….not unless…yesterday's meeting!' _she mentally yelled to herself after realizing the fact that her absence from yesterday's briefing made a fool out of her tosses the embarrassing fact out of her head as she noticed the soldier in front staring and waiting for her reply.

"W-What about them? The other God-generals? Are they all heading there?" she snapped at the dazed soldier.

"A-almost all of them! The only god-generals left here are you and the 5th division Commander, Sync the tempest, ma'm" the knight said as he was fidgeting from his place.

'S-Sync and I are the only ones left here?' Arietta ponders as she felt her heart pounding. Was it pounding over fear or something else? She looked away from the lowly knight and dismissed him.

As she noticed the soldier's footsteps drifted away, she remembers her top most priority for today. _'Oh no, I dawdled too long!' _she sprinted out of the halls as she heads towards her superior's office.

* * *

><p>"It seems I'll be requesting for 'his' help for awhile, Fon Master." Van says as he sat comfortable on his chair.<p>

The spiky, green-haired teen tilted his head sideways as he stared bluntly on his 'friend'. "I see, so I guess my date with Arietta will be postponed for now huh?" the possessed teen chuckled as he fiddles with his mask. It seem like he's speaking with Van without his usual mask hanging on his face.

Van looked away from the teen and shut his eyes. "My apologies Fon Master, but I need one of my elite and most 'trusted' subordinate to check on my dainty Asch lately." He paused for a moment to check if he's 'friend' was listening to him. "I ordered him to get the 7th replica of yours from foolish Luke's group to open the remaining Daathic seals from the other Sephiroth trees." He continued as he inclined his head towards the ceiling.

"Why use that 7th 'replica' when you have the 'original' here to unlock those seals?" Sync(?)'s smirk turned into a firm line as he narrows his eyes towards his 'subordinate'. He thinks this was a mocking joke since he was being degraded by his second-rate copies. His powers were far more superior compared to his clones.

Van knew this was coming. He rose from his sit and walks his way towards the possessed-teen. "I don't want to bother you too much since you have your hands wrapped onto 'that' body" he said composedly as he knelt before his 'leader'.

"Please do understand that using your powers may strain you. You have to take things easy and use your energy only when it's necessary, is that clear Fon Master?" He added as he tilted his head up to meet with his 'master's' eyes.

Before the maskless-teen could ever reply, a knock on the door stirred the room causing the teen to grasp tightly on his mask.

"Who is it?" Van asked sternly as he stood up from his place, his head was still fixated on the green-haired boy.

"C-Commandant, this is Arietta…" the tiny, timid voice said from the other side of the door. Her voice was shaking and wavering.

Van's eyes briefly widens as he shook his head to the door. "Kindly wait for a moment" he answered back at the voice after he threw warning glances on his maskless friend.

Sync(?) took notice of Van's glances and complies from his warning by putting his mask on.

Van nodded from his friend's quick notice as he went at his sit and motioned him to sit down.

"Ok, you may come in now" the commandant composedly said as he laced of his hands and knelt his chin on them.

The door opened revealing a pink-haired girl with an eerie doll wrapped on her fragile arms. She timidly makes her way inside of her superior's room not forgetting to close the door behind her. She quickly took noticed of a familiar green-haired figure sitting on a chair bearing an expressionless face.

She stops half-way after her presumably 'displeased' superior called out for him. "I suppose it's time for you to make your way to Baticul, Sync." he said as he shut his eyes.

Sync stood from his sit and briefly tilted his head towards Van then quickly turns to face the dumbfounded pink-haired general. "You should too Van, you shouldn't wait the red-haired brat there you know." He snickered as he walks towards the door while glancing at the timid girl who was all frozen on her place.

"I'll do so after I'm done with Arietta." Van stood at his sit as he eyed at his 'friend'.

Arietta on the hand, felt her heart pounding harder than before as the green-haired boy makes his way towards the door behind her. She buried her face on her doll when he walked past behind when he suddenly whispered behind her.

"_I'll see you soon enough, 'my' Arietta…"_

The pink-haired stood erect from her place. The words he whispered keep ringing on her ears. She felt her face hot for a moment. Her heart was throbbing too hard that she could almost hear it pounding in her ears. She had sworn from her mommy's carcass that she heard him call her 'his Arietta'. She turned to look at the masked-boy but to her dismay, the door shut closed behind him.

"Arietta you are late…" Van snapped at the timid girl as she snapped on his direction.

"C-Commandant! I-I'm very sorry!" she exclaimed as she bows forward. She can't help but to stammer on her own words caused by the throbbing of her heart.

"Never mind, I have somewhere to go now you see and since you were late, I'll postpone your primary assignment …" he paused to massage his temples. "… For now, I want you to keep a close eye of our quarters, did I made myself clear?" He asked as he walks towards petite general.

"U-Understood, Commandant Grants" she quickly nodded. It seems she finally calmed her pounding heart. She inclined her head to meet her commandant's gaze.

"Don't forget what I said to you before… that is of course you don't want to be far away from the Fon Master." Van gently patted Arietta's hair and left his office leaving her trembling behind.

_'I dare not forget….' _she murmured in her mind as she closed her eyes.

**- FLASHBACK: -  
><strong>

_"Arietta, why did you follow Asch's orders?" Van the absent-minded and wounded teen general as he carefully treated her injuries. _

_ "I'm very sorry Commandant, but—" the battered girl flinched from her sit after her superior applied an ointment on her bashed arm. Van sighed heavily as he carefully bandaged it. _

_ "Don't you realize what you did may rob out of your position?" he coolly said as he went to treat her other injuries. He applied another liniment on one of her wounds but this time softly as possible. _

_ 'I—I care less about my position…' she muttered silently in her mind as she tries not to cringe from her treatment. All she cared was to avenge her 'mommy's' and her siblings' deaths. If Luke and his cronies didn't kill her liger family, then she wouldn't play dumb as to follow her fellow god-general's illegitimate commands. This was her only chance to exact revenge on them, or so as what Asch says. The poor girl was tricked and beaten down severely as she could hardly walk by herself. The thought of seeing her unconscious and presumably dead 'friends' made her eyes moistened even more until tears gradually form on the corners of her eyes. This was too much for her._

_ After Van treated her injuries from her fragile arms, he paced to treat her leg injuries next without forgetting to ask for her consent. It would be too awkward if he didn't considering he's a man. _

_ "If you wanted to take revenge on those 'fools' then you should have waited for my instructions…" he placidly muttered as he prepares another roll of bandage. "Here, wipe your tears with this" He added as he offered his handkerchief to his patient who was silently lamenting on her sit. How hard it must have been not to make a sound when crying._

_ "T—thank you…C-c-c-comand-dant…" she couldn't bare it much longer. She couldn't even form a sentence without stuttering. Her superior pats her head motioning her to let 'it' all out. She unconsciously abides this as she quickly snatches his handkerchief and cries her heart out. What can I say? She suffered too much for one single day… why couldn't her misfortunes happen lightly on other days? Why did it have to concentrate heavily on one single day?_

_ After Van bandaged her remaining wounds he sat beside her and lent the mourning child company. Without thinking, the grieving child clutched on his clothing and pressed against his torso. He didn't budge on his place neither was he shock about the abrupt act. He has expected this to happen anyway. He let the faint-hearted girl cry against him. A few minutes past, as soon as he felt the girl had enough and had ran out of tears to cry, he runs his broad hand down to her back making her look up to meet her commandant's sympathizing eyes._

_ "Have you got it out of your system now, Arietta?" he asked as he continues to stroke her back._

_ The girl timidly nodded, as she noticed the handkerchief she was crying on all soaked from her tears. She shoved the handkerchief on her side and tilted her head down avoiding her caring superior's eyes from embarrassment. Van noticed this and silently chuckled._

_ "I-I'll wash them for you…. I'm sorry for soaking your hankie, C-Commandant Grants." She shyly mumbled as she slowly shifted herself away from him. She noticed that she didn't just soak his handkerchief but also his oracle knight uniform. Her eyes widens as she bows her head while saying 'I'm very sorry' countless times._

_ "It's alright and no need to do that, I'll do it myself." He said while trying his best not to chuckle. He held his hand toward his handkerchief but the bashful girl didn't budge to give it back. In defeat, he heaved a sigh and let the girl wash his drenched handkerchief. After all, he has his uniform to wash on instead. He stood up from his sit and knelt before her._

_ "Because of what you did, I'm afraid I'll temporarily suspend you from your duties as a God-General, Arietta" Van shut his eyes for awhile then opened them only to see a calmed and collected Arietta staring at him like his words didn't even struck her. After all she didn't want to be god-general in the first place. Van saw this from her damp and unlit eyes and stood up from his place as he continues. "For now, you will stay and hide here at HQ until further notice, be a good girl and obey my command for it weren't for me; you would have probably been severely punished by the Order." _

_ Arietta quickly nodded. She has no choice but to follow Van if she wants to stay in his forces. If she's with him, she would be able to keep an eye on her beloved Ion. After all, he is__ the leader of the Knights; it's his duty to provide protection for Fon Master Ion._

_ After finally getting his subordinate to agree, he turns and walked his way to the door but before he pushes it open, he paused on his place and turned sideways. "I'll be sending the Daath inspector here and if he starts to interrogate you about the incident, try not to divulge too much information. Tell him you were simply caught dawdling away from your assigned task." _

_ The pink-haired girl did not know what to do but to simply nod and comply. The brunette-haired leader simply bid her farewell as he steps out of the room. Arietta began to curl up into a ball from her sit and waited patiently for the said inspector. _

_ 'Once I've gotten out of this mess, I'll eventually get you back from those murderers, Ion…'_

_She whispers to herself as she tightens her grasp onto the handkerchief she soaked her tears with._

- **END OF FLASHBACK**: -

"…there's no escape! I'll chase you all to the ends of the earth and get you back safe and sound…" Arietta slowly walks out of Van's office after renewing her vow. A vow to exact retribution and 'justice', or so she believed.

**Meanwhile…  
><strong>

_'What the hell was that for?' _the helpless Sync yelled at his original who was currently taking control of his body.

_'Oh nothing, I'm just being true to myself…' _Ion snickered as he stood and gaze at the landscapes of Kimlasca's Capital, Baticul. It seems Asch told him to stay put at the capital's entrance along with his platoon of oracle knights. To think he would be ordered around by the ones who were under him made him snicker from the twist of irony.

_ 'Tch… I'll deal what you said with that girl later… right now this is my pace and my call! Get your butt off of my mind and body!' _Sync hissed at the composed Ion who is still gazing out of the infrastructures surrounding the city.

_ 'You noisy little reject…be thankful enough that I didn't completely suppress you right there in your mind and besides, I can't just let you get away after what you did to my 'pet' last night…' _Ion narrowed his eyes at Sync who has mentally beside him acting agitated and pissed.

Sync avoided his original's glacial stare and grunted at his rear. All he did was stop the over-frantic Arietta from screaming after he sneaked in her room to return her creepy toy. He did not want to get mauled by the sleeping fiend that's why he seized her before she summons it. He can always knock on the door and politely return the doll but it wasn't his character to do so. An image of an enraged, cry-baby Arietta suddenly flashes on his head. The way her eyes watered; paradoxically flared from anger and her cheeks bloated out from fright mixed with embarrassment made him grin from satisfaction. He found it harshly pleasurable seeing her on such degraded and fragile state. How spiteful can he ever get?

"Commander Sync! According to the letter a carrier pigeon sent by Commander Asch, He and the Fon Master are on their way on the outskirts of the city." An oracle knight suddenly came out of nowhere as he confidently declares in front of the green-haired commander. He was the leading captain of the platoon, under Sync's command. "He says that you must withdraw the troops from the city entrance and head there with the oracle knight landship." He continued with certainty.

"Rally the men and board them into the ship. As soon as I step foot on that thing, depart immediately and head out towards the said site. " Sync(?) replied with poise as he adjusted his mask. His loyal captain humbly bows and hastily walks away from him calling the attention of the other knights to aboard the gigantic landship.

As soon as the very last soldier has entered the dreadnaught, the possessed green-haired commander paced towards its entrance. As he successfully climbed the tartarus, the real Sync materialized bearing nothing but a gloomy and twisted aura around him.

Ion, who was still posing as 'the tempest', scoffed behind his replica as he heads towards the ship's bridge. Every soldier he passes on his way either salutes or bows humbly at him. In response to their honorable gestures (?), he bid them a warm-hearted grin only to make the astonished knights look one another in surprise. Who knew that their nasty, cold-blooded, sardonic commander would show such gratitude over mere salutations? Some started to think they were hallucinating, few joked that the devil inside of him was purged out, others believed that their prayers were heard by Yulia while the remaining thought that was just one of his sadistic antics to play a fool out of them. He continued walking like their reactions didn't bother him at all.

'_You're totally screwing up my character! Stop pulling that disgusting look on my face! I only returned her doll and followed your tips on how to keep the girl down!... Can't you see that there was a sleeping monster on her bed? What if she accidentally woke it up? There was no other choice! ' _the real Sync justified as he glowered at Ion.

Ion tilted his head and pulled off a smug-look face. _'That's funny; I thought that you were kind and heart-warming to your associates? Guess I was wrong…' _Ion said in a sing-song mockingly manner. _'…Oh and about last night, I understand the situation thus for the 'act'. What bothers me is the way you do it. It was Pathetic and Disturbing if it weren't for your 'dirty' thoughts. If you were going to pull that off, make sure you don't unveil your malicious thoughts in your open-head of yours….' _Ion carried on while he commands his Sync's body to cross his arms. It seems that whatever comes into mind not only appears on Sync's head but also to Ion's too. Since they are sharing one mind and body, it can't be helped if one of them was to see what the other was thinking. Could this fact unravel his 'host's hidden plot?

'…_.To think you find it pleasing to see her in such distraught state? You make me sick.' _Ion continued while in a state of annoyance. It seems Sync's 'hidden agenda' is still safe from his prying original's eyes.

Sync furtively sighed in relief. He still kept his 'oh-no-I'm-getting-reprimanded-by-my-dead-original' look. '_What a pathetic excuse to turn the tables in your side, why don't you just admit that you were just jealous after I touched your girl.' _He jeered at the pissed fon became irritated from the minute he saw his malicious replica holding his prized possession. He felt guilty for revealing his precious 'pet's weakness for he never knew that his cunning replica would use those moves to displease and annoy him. Either way, the results of his clumsiness paid off greatly anyway. How so?

'_It's up to you to decide, play those tricks on her with distasteful thoughts again or kiss your pride and dignity goodbye' _as soon as he said those, Sync's body started to jerk around awkwardly.

The still-stupefied soldiers stared in dead silence at their boss as he started walking around like an innocent child with arms flailing around. A concerned knight bravely approaches him and asks if he was ok. He quickly braced himself from thought the young commander would lash on him but instead, he received a broad and heart-warming smile followed by an unanticipated bear hug from the infamous teen god-general. Time seems to stop for the lucky knight as well as for the flabbergasted 'real' Sync who could do nothing but to watch his body gradually destroy his reputation and status. Hell broke loose when one of his people started to laugh behind their backs. Ion, who was behind of this mischief, could hardly even breathe from the intense comical situation he threw his vessel onto.

Note to self: Never spat at your Original when he is in full control of your body.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the mess he did, Ion, who was still in control of Sync, stepped out of the land ship as soon as it reached its destination. He ordered for a scout party, to set out and survey for any threat in the vicinity. After doing so, he quickly faced his still-dazed replica whose face couldn't be depicted.<p>

'_Oops…did I mess up again? Don't worry these things usually happens rarely, as long as you choose the right buttons to press.' _the triumphant Original sneered childishly as he tilted his upper torso sideways towards his recently-ashamed replica. Sync's fists started to clench up while his sharp eyes were half void and half hysterical. He grinds his teeth when he noticed Ion mocking him again. He can't help of plotting any gruesome and repulsive things at his Original once he gets his body back from his foul hands. He never felt so humiliated in his life and he won't let this slip up.

After fishing himself out of his misery, he sternly glared at his dominant inhabiting 'pest'. '_Laugh all you want, you f*cked-up bastard, I'll surely wipe that smug-look off of your face as soon as you let your guard down' _the defeated 'tempest' crossly muttered between his breath. The air he was giving off stirred around the fonons in the area much to Ion's apathy.

Ion playfully places his finger below his chin and snickered. '_Let's play it safe alright? Not unless you want to hug your entire platoon in a Katz costume, I can do that anytime you know…since it'll be 'YOUR' body on it.' _He playfully chuckled while imagining the situation for Sync to see since they share one mind.

Before Sync could ever retort, a black and fast vehicle suddenly came out of the horizon. The car came rushing towards Sync's direction and impeded gradually before him. From the vehicle, its door opens up revealing a long-red haired person coming out with a green-haired teen all in white and green oracle robes and wielding a staff. Sync(?) derisively smirked as soon as he set his eyes on to the meek green-haired 'fon master' while on the other hand, the oblivious fon master's eyes widens after he felt his heart throbbing senselessly. The possessed god-general's eyes rolled onto his fellow god-general who was just bidding the other people inside of the vehicle a goodbye.

'_…I know deep inside, there's no get away from this red string of fate, huh?…' _The genuine Ion mentally sighed. Sync, despite in his enraged state, raised a brow from Ion's thoughts. What did he meant by those words?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm manifesting a gruesome ailment usually all of the writers of this site manifests, **WRITER'S BLOCK**.Dun..dun..duuuunnn…..TT_TT. My ideas about my fanfic are starting to erode in my mind. Some ideas remain intact but those ideas cause nothing but confusion to me =A= I don't know what's happening to my mind lately xD. As I proofread this chapter, many questions pop in my mind like: When will the said problem be given a solution. Is the grammar correct? Am I completely making sense in what I'm writing here? Am I OOCing this character? Can the reader picture/imagine what I'm trying to paint here? Is the chapter title fitting for this chapter? And MANY MORE! *pant*… ok.. I'm overreacting now ;3; I've finished the 5th chapter but as usual, I can't post it up until I'm done with the future chappy and stuff. *sigh* Btw.. the future chapters (including the 5th) may contain some AUness and uhm… side-tracking-ness ((I don't how to put it into words but yeah…)) 8D resulted from the said 'ailment'. Anyways…what do you guys think about this chapter? I want to hear your opinions about it… seriously… who knows your opinions are the key out of my mental-block-syndrome whatever-that-is-sickness. **REVIEWS **are appreciated as always! Keeps me in check and gives me strength and motivation to continue writing! I want to thank again those who reviewed, and silently read my fanfic :D! Love you all TT0TT

XxXSeraph12XxX_**Out!**_


	5. Play my part right

**YOU ARE MY SONG**

**By XxXSeraph12XxX**

…A SyncAriOriIOn Fanfic...

* * *

><p>…<em>I know down inside, you are mine<em>

_and I'm yours... Part __**2**_

**…Play my part right…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__The original has yet again stepped out and took over his replica's body to become a pawn for the commandant again. Finally meeting his 7__th__ replica who succeeded his identity, will things go smoothly for the real Ion? Arietta was left behind at their headquarters, how will she do well with her 'punishment'?_

_**Thanks **__for the reviews!__I hope you guys would continue to read the upcoming chapters of this weird fanfic xDD._

_**WARNING SPOILERS from the GAME and ANIME and MANGA etc.**_

_I do not own Tales of the Abyss; the characters used nor the song present in this fanfic. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

><p>"I can't just stand idling around and do nothing…" Arietta sighed as she wanders around the busy streets of Daath. She grew tired of waiting and probably doing nothing than do 'charitable' works for the order. Ever since she got temporarily suspended from her God-General duties, she was demoted momentarily as a mere Cantor. The same as what Anise and Tear usually does for the Order, she accompanies those who went to Daath for monument pilgrimages. After accompanying her 15th devotee, she decided to take a break by taking a stroll.<p>

"Shouldn't I use this opportunity to visit 'them'? I've done quite a lot of these pilgrimages anyway and it's not like the commandant and the rest will return right away, right?" she muttered to herself as she stares at her doll.

"_I'll see you soon enough, 'my' Arietta…"_

"AGH! Not again!" the petite acting-cantor yelled out upon remembering her encounter with 'the tempest' this morning. Some of the lurking laypeople were startled from her action. She noticed their confused and wondered gazes filing on her. She buried her rosy face with her doll as she publicly bowed and apologized for her sudden outburst. A few of them left and laughed out of their minds out while others chuckled mentally and bowed down to express their understanding.

As soon as the people left her alone, Arietta paced back to the Cathedral to deliver her status report. In truth, she thought of doing so to help stir her out of her thoughts about her green-haired comrade that preoccupied her mind lately.

'_Why did he frankly say that to me? Since when the hell did I became 'his' anyways!' _the troubled girl asked herself as she strutted inside the chapel.

Inside, she saw the 'Minister of Affairs' watching over the scorers as they gave readings to the people. Arietta made her way out of the faithful crowd and approached him.

"Maestro Tritheim. I'm here to deliver my status report." She composedly said to him. The Maestro beamed at the girl and nodded as she let her continue down to the details of her report.

"Well done Cantor Arietta, I don't see how a hard-working child like you would be found slacking from your duties." he said carefully without deliberately offending the girl.

Arietta nervously laughed. To think that lying to the Inspector would also be lying to this kind-hearted Maestro as well. She found herself bad for lying but if she doesn't do it, she would be kicked-out from Van's troops and her plans of avenging the Liger queen would be obliterated. To top it all, she would be cast further away from her beloved 'master'.

"You know, you reminded me of a child I used to take good care of years ago, she was about the same age as yours and coincidentally happens to have been in this situation you are" Tritheim lowly chuckled as gazed at Arietta with wonder.

The petite child stared back at the Maestro with curiosity and bewilderment. She never knew that a maestro could actually take a child in his care neither that the Maestro in front of her would suddenly bring out such a personal affair.

"A child? You mean you've fathered a child that worked in the order too, Maestro?"

The Maestro subtly shook his head at the side and replied. "Not exactly…" Tritheim momentarily shut his eyes as he let his memories speak for his behalf.

"You see, I found her abandoned near the entrance of the cathedral in the age of 5. Surprisingly, she did not question why her parents have done such a thing. I was just a freshly promoted Conductor back then and I took her inside and raised her secretly away from the Order's eyes. After finding out she can manipulate the 7th fonon, I introduced her to the higher-ups and convinced them to let her stay in the cathedral to work as a scorer in her legal age. Fortunately, I was able to get their consent and she was given official homage and support but in return she must work harder as soon as she comes to her age to repay the debt. She did not find any problems at all doing countless of tasks from Maestros and Conductors for in truth; she found them rather fun to do." Tritheim stifled from chuckling as he set his gaze to Arietta whose eyes lit from interest.

"So um… what exactly did she do for the order when she was not yet in her legal age to work as their scorer?" the interested pink-haired girl meekly asked as she pulled her doll closer to her face.

"That girl was also a Cantor who assists the faithful in their pilgrimages. She also sidelined with story plays intended for the orphaned children." The humble Maestro answered with a smile. "Oh, have you heard about the Children's Play the Order has been customarily showing for the orphaned children yet, Cantor Arietta?" he asked keeping up his smile.

"I-I think I've heard about it before…" Arietta turned her head away from the beaming Maestro and momentarily closed her eyes.

In truth, she knew about the Play for a long time and the one that introduced her about it was no other than her beloved Ion. In fact, Ion secretively took her one time with him to see one. "Sleeping Beauty" was the title of the play she has watched with him as far as she remembers. In her description, it was a tale of a princess who was cursed by a witch at birth to die after getting pricked by a spinning wheel's spindle before the sun sets on her 16th birthday. Fortunately, in her christening, one of the 3 good fairies wasn't able to give her blessing yet and for the remaining gift turned to weaken the witch's curse so that the princess would only be put to sleep until awaken by True Love's Kiss.

The plot of the play captivated her right away as she watched it with her 'prince'. She dreamt of being her Ion's 'sleeping beauty' back then much to her chagrin. It's true; she's like the princess in the story who was put to a deep sleep drowning her in a dream, a nightmarish dream where her Ion was taken away and her 'mommy liger' was killed by merciless enemies. How she longed for her 'Prince' to wake her up unbeknownst everything wasn't a dream after all.

"Speaking of it, the committee assigned for the Casting was looking for a legible 'Princess' for this time of the year's Play as far as I can recall." Maestro Tritheim said as he unconsciously reeled the daydreaming Arietta back to reality.

"…Princess? In what story?" Arietta frenetically raised as her face started to lit up from excitement. '_Could it be the same story from 2 years ago?' _

The Maestro was startled from the sudden liveliness of the petite pinkette. "U-Um.. As far as my understanding goes, the story they chose this time is about a 'mythical' princess dreaming to be a part of the bear-footed realm to be with her human prince… I don't know much of the details…"

'_Mythical Princess? Bear-footed Realm? Human Prince? I don't understand—' _she was cut out of her thoughts again when the Maestro patted her head. "It seems you are quite interested of the matter; why not take part of the Play for a change, Arietta. It seems that you are legible enough to be their 'Mythical Princess' considering the fact that you possess the ability to talk to 'animals'."

The little pinkette shot her head up in surprise. 'She'?, take part of the 'Play'?, as the 'Princess?' were some of the questions popping out from her mind.

Arietta snapped herself out from her never-ending thoughts when she remembers the last words from the Maestro… _ability to talk to animals…_ more like 'monsters'

Suddenly, a dirty blond-haired teen believed to be in his 17s wearing an oracle vestment came and interrupted.

"Pardon for my rudeness Maestro Tritheim, but I'm afraid that the search for our heroine hasn't gone smoothly lately…" he hesitantly said as he bowed to express his apology for abruptly butting in. "…there's a big chance the play could be postponed if we can't find 'her' in time." He finished before laying his eyes over the petite pink-haired girl cowering behind the Maestro. Did his sudden presence frighten her?

"No worries, I found 'her' already, Cantor Arioso" The composed Maestro said while glancing at the Pink-haired Cantor fidgeting behind him. "I will have her head there immediately." He turned away from the blond-cantor and faced the fidgeting Arietta whose face was hiding from his doll.

"U-Understood Maestro, but..." the blond-teen trailed off from his sentence when he noticed the girl behind Tritheim started talking.

"...Maestro Tritheim, with all due respect… I-I don't want to be take part on such activity..." Arietta stammered as she tightens her grip on her doll. She shuffled her feet to channel the nervousness out of her.

The Maestro shook his head patted her head. "Now, now Arietta…this will be your final assignment. Since you've done quite enough of pilgrimages for the past few days, I think it's time for you to do these things for a change. And besides…I'm sure in that meek age of yours, you'll find it fun." He insisted as he clasped his hands together.

Arietta, who was still fidgeting, glanced towards the chuckling Maestro and then towards the fair-haired boy behind him. Arios, on the other hand, stared back at the timid girl with no hesitation. He noticed her crimson beady eyes locked into his lilac-sharpen irises. He quickly broke the overpowering stare of the meek girl by looking away and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Arietta tilted her head out in daze but shrugged it off by meeting the Maestro's gaze.

"O-once I've done this 'final' assignment, Will I be free to leave the City?" the timid girl muttered seemingly agreeing to the assignment.

"Why of course, I'll even issue an Order slip pertaining about your completed sentence." He smiled at the girl with assurance to his word.

Arietta lowered her doll and gaze nothing but the floor in defeat. Deep inside, she just wanted things to be done so that she could get out of this confinement. What's so bad in playing the role of a 'mythical princess' anyway? All she needs to do was memorize a 'few' lines and talk to 'animals'….or so she thought. Feeling resolved, she calmly agreed on taking part of the Play.

As soon as he saw those cherry eyes glint from approval, the blond teen sighed in relief before dashing out of the huge chapel expertly avoiding the crowd of followers. Arietta let out a subtle puff as she let the Maestro lead the way.

_'I'm sure it's not that bad, right? What's the worst that could happen...?_

* * *

><p><strong>SYNC'S POV: (The real one)<strong>

What a pathetic excuse to control my body. Does he think he can outsmart me? The crafty, meticulous, Sync the Tempest? Ha! What a joke.

I silently scrutinized the scrawny, cocky, brat whom I detested to call as my 'original'. That's the only thing I could do as far my head is concern. The things I despised the most is getting my wretched life bound by the stupid planet's memory where all these credulous people calls it as the 'Score'. Scratch that, the fact that blasted Ion intruded my body and took it for granted turned out to be my most detestable thing for me now! I fully updated my 'Things-I-detested-list' after years of detestation...tch.

ARGH! What are the things I need to do to get him crawling back to his crypt again? Anything will do! If I have to pose as that pathetic little girl's dead boyfriend' for a day, then I swear in darn Lorelei's name I'LL DO IT! It's better than getting myself 'Publicly' degraded just like earlier.

_Shit! _

Just remembering it makes me furious and angry! Oh, just wait when I get my hands on your face, I'll tear that conceited, freaking grin off of you for good.

'_What's this? The Red-haired replica and his crew caught up with us?' _

I turned to face the origin of that distinct, high-pitched, voice coming only from that dead 'wretch' I was referring earlier. Gosh, I hate to admit it but he looked just like me with the hair and clothing plagiarism and all. I followed his mocking gaze only to find Asch crossing swords with that confounded replica of his. Great! Just what we need…a heartwarming reunion of another set of perfect Isofons?

I noticed his friends started running towards their direction. Let's see…A 'Spoiled Bitchy Princess', 'Van's Sister', A 'Money-hoarding Spy', A 'Sexist-fontech freak' and that 'Blasted cold-blooded Necromancer' who's surprisingly composed in his place. Something seems off of him being the one cool about what's going on but who fucking cares?

I shot glances at the 7th 'replica' of Ion whose eyes were enlarged from surprise and confusion. I found it amusing seeing him 'clueless' about the matter when he is actually a part of the bigger picture of it. I sneer from the thought when all of the sudden he shook his head in my direction. What? Did he notice 'me' jeering at 'him'?

"What are you looking at? Fon Master Ion?" I—

No… the pestering Original posing as me questioned him as he raised a brow behind the mask. Funny, as if 'anyone' can see that.

"…I-It can't be…" I hear a sudden gasp coming from him as he grew blanch as ever. Pale and brittle as a chalk.

I averted my eyes towards Asch and his replica leaving the real Ion to deal with one of 'his' replica who successively replaced him. Another Carbon-meets-Copy reunion? Ugh. No thanks…

There was a long, dead, overpowering silence between Asch and his replica. It was something I hate to break but we need to do if we want to keep in schedule.

"Asch! Ion takes priority right now!"I bellowed in unison with my original. What the—?

Asch tilted his head sideways and didn't bother to look at 'us'. "I know!" he barked as he sideway glanced at the astonished idiot. He mumbled something between his husky breathing and boarded the Tartarus. The next thing I knew was that 'we' left those flailing kids behind and we set off for Zao Ruins.

"W-Where are you taking me?" rose by the 'weak' fon master who was walking beside 'us'— tch… It's so damn confusing! Should I refer 'me?' when the one who's doing the work was that dead 'wench'? What a pain and now I'm sounding like that foolish Luke earlier.

"The Zao Ruins…" I heard the dead 'wench' bluntly blurted out the destination we are heading to. Seriously, what good will it bring to that weak child of a 'fon master' when he knew where were heading to?

"_Hey [Dretch], how long are you going to take all the talk and action here?" _I call him dretch in short of 'dead wretch' just like how Asch calls Luke 'Dreck'. I don't see any further reason for him to take full control of my body. Should he be saving that energy on his distressed chick back in Daath?

"_You'll get all the action when we reach there, I just wanted to mess with this weakling here…to think this naïve replica successfully took my place and acts way out of character. What were those fools in the Order doing?" _the Dretch shot back at me seemingly avoiding the new nickname I gave to him.

"_You should blame that to Van… after all, he was the one who's been watching over the replica's growth." _I scoffed back at him. It's the truth anyway, or so I heard from Legretta.

"_hahaha…really now? Should I also blame him about your lack of morals and pitiful cynicism, trash?" _he smirked while not letting an eye out of the other replica with us. Is he trying to pick a fight again? I'll pay him threefold after corrupting my personality earlier.

Before I could snap at him, I heard a thud followed by a gory cough from the weak replica behind us. I turned away from Dretch and saw the 7th Ion lying on the ground, coughing like a sick dog or something.

Feeling nothing, I just scoffed at him. I can't believe 'they' chose this weak replacement over 'me'? If it weren't for the 'score reading' criteria, I would have probably be high and mighty crowned as the new 'Ion' of this world. Having such influential position, I would have turned all of the people of this world away from that fucked-up Score than getting controlled by it.

What am I saying?

The said idea of dismantling the Order wouldn't just pop into my head right from the beginning. I mean, this 'emptiness void' within me would be filled with lies and other bluffs by the time I could even come up with such hatred against their crap of score. For instance, those who thought this weak replica how to live as the theocratic leader, who knows what stupidity would they register on me when they teach me how to be their mascot leader? Shouldn't I be glad? Relieved that I was not turned into a mere puppet by those manipulative fools in the Order and that 7th Ion took the burden?

Complicating thoughts are complicating yet a pain in the head and better off left alone

"Stand up Fon Master! Nothing good will come if you act feeble and defenseless most especially in front of those who are under you. No wonder you let yourself be manipulated from the first place!"

I slapped out myself from my abyssal thoughts when I heard Dretch hollering at Ion. Did I just hear him giving a whip lecture? Towards the replica who took his identity away after his death?

"…" was the only response he got from him. I can't see his expression since his bangs was an obstruction. He was lifelessly sitting on the floor; his head faced only the ground. I attempt to materialize in front of him to see what pathetic look he was emitting only to be yanked away by Dretch's stupid cut-ins.

"How could you let yourself be hauled by 'us' and do nothing about the matter? You think those fools you call as 'friends' would be there to speak out and save you out from this? Some 'leader' you are…." I saw my hands clenched into balls of fist— courtesy of Dretch's anger channeling through my body. I don't know where this conversation would head to.

"…you are right..." the 7th Ion muttered weakly on his place. "…my actions…no wonder no one listens to me…no wonder those who are under my reign step ahead of me…I've been causing nothing but harm and hurt to those around me especially 'them'… and…" he trailed off from his sentence when he helped himself stand from his place.

"…that is why I am doing this. I'm using myself as a bait… to lure you all away from them … who are a great influence in reuniting the 2 great kingdoms… as a leader of the Order; I should be responsible enough to take the risk of being dragged by my undisciplined men… so that all the way I can gradually change them… and straighten their crooked paths little by little…" the Ion in front of 'us' murmured loudly enough to hear. My gut tells me that something bad is coming up ahead.

Before I could ever recoil from his words, I heard a scorching cackle from the 'genuine' Ion beside me. The hell's wrong with him now? It's like he was being possessed by a demon all of the sudden. I can't let a possessed pest take control of my body any further.

"…what lame excuses to get yourself out of this…you think I'll let that pathetic defense slip up? Well think again!" The next thing I knew is that my hands are all cuffed onto Ion's collar. The Dretch suddenly cracked up from his composedness when he suddenly bashed at the poor child. I, the only one who can see his real expression behind the physical body, can see his eyes started to waver out of life. Empty.

"SYNC! What do you think you are doing?" I heard a coarse voice calling out from a distance. I turned to see where that familiar voice came from. It was no other than Asch, Asch the bloody, the one whom Van has assigned me to keep tabs on. His dominant hand on the hilt of his maestro sword as if he was going to unsheathe it and use it against 'me'. What a minute—He got it all wrong; it wasn't 'me' who's doing this things!

Without hesitating, I reached out towards Dretch to snap him out of his insanity.

_'Asch is onto us idiot!, seize your urge to hurt the weakling over here and come around your senses or an unnecessary casualties may occur!' I coolly bellowed at him as I gripped 'his' arm. When I say 'his' arm, I meant his 'real, mental' arm… whatever you call that._

The Dretch blinked a few times before he commanded my body to let go of the Fon Master. His emerald, void eyes gradually shined with life again. He turned his gaze at me and let out an exasperate pant seemingly tired out all of the sudden.

'_…I slipped-up…kindly clean up my act from here…' _

As soon as he said those words, a sudden rush of control over my physical body abruptly took over. I can feel the limbs of my body again. Something I usually jump in joy for but in the current situation I'm facing…

_'Curse you Dretch… leaving me with this mess you caused…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Maestro Tritheim, about the children's<em> play…"

The maestro turned around to see another youth cantor questioning regarding about the play 'again'. "Oh, what is it now? Haven't I helped already in your search for your 'princess'?"

"Huh? Helped us? I believe you haven't yet Maestro!…" the youth replied with a hint of certainty and surprise.

Maestro Tritheim's eyes broadened after hearing the young cantor's respond. "W-What do you mean? I just scouted Arietta to be the mythical princess to one of your committee members haven't I?" he stammered as he crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

"I-I'm afraid you are mistaking, I'm the one in charge of gathering the scouted actors/actresses for the children's Play..." the youth pointed himself which further surprised by Tritheim.

"B-but…what about Cantor Arios?" the maestro cleared his drying throat as he uneasily walked back in forth from his place.

"Cantor Arioso has been sidelining from the infamous circus troupe called the 'Black Dream'… and it so happens some of their leading performers had a terrible accident on the way here and must be replaced immediately if their show must go on…." The young teen cantor paused when the Maestro interrupted him with his thought of revelation.

"So you mean to say that Arioso was looking for possible u-understudies?" the maestro choked as he reached the end of his question.

The young cantor nodded right away when Tritheim had finally nailed the situation into his head. "Yes Maestro, is something the matter?"

The maestro has lost his words when his assumptions have been verified. He massaged his temples before turning to the altar behind and solemnly prayed.

"…May Yulia forgive me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Spoilers** ahead lol this warning should be obvious already but….Dx Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter of **YOU ARE MY SONG**. ^^ I should have finished my 5-shot fanfic: **SOUL-SWITCHED DAYS** like months ago when I was still on vacation but since now I momentarily ran out of ideas there, I'm switching onto to this fic for awhile lol. Now that I'm a college student, I'll be updating slower lately ;-; like I don't know… at least once every two months or more Dx I need to cope with my studies since I have a scholarship to maintain ==; but since procrastination is a b*tch… -sigh-

Anyways! It seems the Dark Wings will be playing a major role in this fanfic since its members have a distant-yet-close connection with Arietta's past… don't you guys agree :D? Can anyone guess from what story was this Mythical Princess idea came from? xD gosh... childhood days FTW!

By the way, this was the first time I wrote on Sync's POV and I was wondering if I was able to get his angsty-bad-assed attitude or something… and does the idea of Arietta participating in a Play suits to answer the question: What was Arietta doing after the events of Choral Castle and before she shows up and injure Pamela from the game? Let me hear your thoughts people xD through **reviews!**Thanks again for taking time to read this section and of course, my fanfic :D until the next chapter!

XxXSeraph12XxX_**Out!**_


End file.
